Beca and Chloe A Love Story
by Centon4Eva
Summary: Beca has a secret. She was born different than other girls. She tells Chloe, and Chloe takes it well. This is the love story of Chloe and Beca. Thanks for reading and reviewing. This is a girl peen. If that's not your cup of tea, than don't read it. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. I love the shower scene, a lot; but let's pretend that it didn't happen. This is a girl peen story. Beca was born with a penis and testicles. So was Aubrey. Don't like, don't read. **

**11/272011 9:08 PM**

"Wait...wait Chloe. There's something I need to tell you." I say. Chloe lets go of the buttons on my shirt, and takes a step back. Chloe and I have been dating for a month. A month, and we're already about to go at it like a couple of sex crazed teen agers.

"What...what do you need to tell me?" Chloe asks me.

"I...shit. I...I was born inter-sex." I say.

"I know." Chloe says.

"You do? How?" I ask Chloe.

"Aubrey told me." Chloe says.

"Of course she did. God damn it. I told her not to tell you." I say angrily. A couple of weeks ago, I had to pee during Bella practice, so I went to the bathroom, and Aubrey walked in on me while I was tucking myself back into my pants. I freaked out, yelled at her, she left the bathroom, and later on that night, after practice, I had a talk with her, and she told me that she was also born inter-sex. I asked her not to tell Chloe, because I wanted to do it myself; but apparently, Aubrey couldn't keep her mouth shut. _Fucking bitch._ In high school, everyone knew about my condition, because one of my ex-girlfriend's couldn't keep her mouth shut. Luckily, no one at my high school gave me crap for being born different. I don't necessarily hide the fact that I have a penis; but I don't flaunt it either. I wear special underwear that hide the fact that I was born different then other girls. 

"She was drunk Beca." Chloe says.

"That doesn't matter Chloe. I told Aubrey not to tell you, because I wanted to tell you." I say.

"I'm sorry." Chloe says.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I yelled at you." I say.

"It's ok. Do you want to continue? Or do you want to stop and cuddle, or something." Chloe asks me.

"I...you're...you're ok with it? Like...you don't care that I was born inter-sex?" I ask Chloe.

"Noooo, why would I care? My best friend/ ex-girlfriend is inter-sex." Chloe says. I take a step forward and wrap my arms around Chloe. She claims my lips. I run my tongue over her bottom lip and she opens her mouth to grant me access. Chloe starts unbuttoning my shirt, and once she gets it unbuttoned, she removes it, and tosses it on the floor. Chloe breaks the kiss, takes off her clothes, takes off my clothes, and pushes me down on the bed.

"Where do you keep your condoms?" Chloe asks me. I point to the small closet that I keep my clothes in. After Chloe grabs a condom out of the box in my closet, she walks over to the bed.

"Can I ride you?" Chloe asks me. I shake my head yes. Chloe opens the condom wrapper, takes the condom out of the wrapper, and tosses the wrapper on the floor. She crawls over to me and straddles my lap. She rolls the condom onto my hard dick, grabs the base of my dick, lifts up, and positions the tip of my dick at her opening.

"Ready?" Chloe asks me. I place my hands on her hips, and shake my head yes. Chloe slowly sinks down on my hard dick and the both of us moan.

"Jesus Christ baby. You're...fuck you're tight." I mumble.

"You're...you're a lot bigger than Aubrey. Please...Jesus...please don't tell her I told you that." Chloe says.

"I won't. Unlike Aubrey, I keep my word." I say. Chloe pinches my left nipple and I let out a moan.

"My nipples are really sensitive." I say.

"So are mine." Chloe says. I pinch her left nipple and she lets out a moan and bucks her hips.

"You're going to make me cum if you keep doing that." Chloe mumbles.

"Then I'll stop. I don't want you to cum yet." I say. Chloe and I start a steady pace. Every time she lifts up, I buck my hips. The pace becomes more and more frantic the closer the both of us get to orgasming. A few minutes later, the both of us cum, screaming each other's name. After recupperating, Chloe rolls off of me, and I let out a groan as my spent dick slides out of her.

"Wow. That...what was intense." I mumble.

"I agree." Chloe says. Chloe takes the condom off of me and throws it into the trash can next to my bed. Chloe lays her head on my chest and gives me a kiss on the neck. I pull the covers over us.

"Night." I mumble.

"Night." Chloe mumbles. A few minutes later, I drift to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I need some help please. I'm stuck and I need ideas. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**12/17/2011 5:09 AM Aubrey's P.O.V. **

I awaken to the sound of yelling. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I sit up in bed, and start stretching.

"Aubrey!" Chloe yells.

"Aubrey." Chloe yells again. I quickly get out of bed and run to the bathroom that's across the hall from my room.

"Chloe...Chloe babe. What's wrong?" I ask Chloe as I drop to a knee next to her. She's on her knees in front of the toilet.

"I...I...I...I think...I think I'm pregnant." Chloe mumbles.

"Oh god. How? I mean...I know how; but...fuck...I thought...don't...don't you and Beca use condoms?" I ask Chloe. Chloe shakes her head yes.

"Condom's...condom's break." Chloe mumbles.

"I...I know. Oh god Chloe. What...what are you going to do baby girl?" I ask Chloe.

"I...I don't know. I...I need to...to talk to Beca. Can...can you go get me my phone please?" Chloe asks me.

"Sure. I'll be right back." I say. After giving Chloe a kiss on the forehead, I stand up, exit the bathroom, and make my way to Chloe's room. I grab her cell phone off of the nightstand and make my way back to the bathroom. I hand Chloe her phone and she quickly dials Beca's number, and puts the phone to her ear.

**Chloe's P.O.V. **

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Hello." Beca says sleepily.

"Beca, it's...it's Chloe. Can...can...can you...can you come over please? There's something I need to tell you." I say.

"Chloe? What's going on baby? What do you need to tell me?" Beca asks me.

"I...I would much rather tell you in person, so can you come over?" I ask Beca.

"Sure. I'll...I'll be there in a few minutes." Beca says.

"Ok. Bye baby." I say.

"Bye honey." Beca says. I hang up the phone and set it down on the counter.

"I'm...I'm going to go buy you a pregnancy test from the CVS down the street. I'll be back in a few minutes. Ok?" Aubrey asks me.

"Ok." I mumble. After Aubrey gives me a kiss on the forehead, she exits the bathroom. _Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. What am I going to do? What am I going to do? What am I going to do? I feel...I...what...what's Beca gonna think when I tell her that I might be pregnant? Is she going to freak out? Is she going to dump me? Oh god. I hope she doesn't dump me. I love Beca, and I can't imagine a life without her in it. _Tears start pouring down my face. I slowly stand up, flush the toilet, and make my way over to the sink. I turn the water on, brush my teeth, turn the water off, and exit the bathroom. I make my way into the living room and sit down on the couch. A few minutes later, there is a knock at the door. _It's probably Beca. _

"Come in!" I yell. The door opens and Beca steps into the apartment and shuts the door behind her.

"Hey...oh Chloe baby. Why are you crying?" Beca asks me. She walks over to the couch and sits down next to me. She wraps her left arm around me and I lay my head on her shoulder and whisper...

"I think I'm pregnant."

"What? I'm sorry baby. I didn't hear you." Beca says.

"I said...I think I'm pregnant." I say again.

"Oh my god." Beca mumbles.

"I'm...I'm sorry Beca. I...I should have...I should...I...I don't...oh god. I'm sorry baby. Please don't leave me. Please. I'm sorry. So sorry. I'm sorry." I mumble as I start to cry again.

"Shhhhhhhh baby. It's ok. You're ok. We're ok. Oh god. How could this happen? I mean...I always wore a condom. Always. I...I should...I should have checked them...I should...oh god. What are we going to do baby? I'm to young...no, we're to young to have a kid. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god." Beca says.

"I...I don't want...I don't want to...to get an abortion. Please don't make me get an abortion." I cry out.

"No, no, no, no, no...shhhhhh baby. It's ok. I'm...I...I can't force you to get an abortion. You know that. It's just...we...we need...we need to have a serious talk soon. Have you taken a pregnancy test yet?" Beca asks me.

"No. Aubrey went to go buy me one from the CVS down the street from our apartment building." I say.

"Ok. If you're pregnant, we need to have a serious talk about what we want to do as far as the baby goes. Like, we need to talk about housing, and what not, and if you're not pregnant, we should talk about contraception...I can't force you to go on the pill; but..." Before Beca can finish her sentence, I interrupt her.

"If...if I'm not pregnant, I'll go on the pill." I say.

"Ok. I'm...I'm sorry I wasn't more careful." Beca mumbles.

"It's not your fault baby." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later...5:34 AM Normal P.O.V. (Beca's P.O.V.)**

The front door swings open and an angry looking Aubrey steps into the apartment, and slams the door behind her. I jump a little, and Chloe lifts her head off my shoulder and glares at Aubrey.

"Chloe...take this. Beca, we need to talk!" Aubrey says as she tosses the test to Chloe. Chloe catches it and sets it down in her lap.

"Now Beca!" Aubrey yells at me. I get off of the couch and make my way over to Aubrey.

"What...what are you guys going to talk about?" Chloe asks Aubrey.

"I'm not going to yell at her Chloe. I promise. I just want to talk to her about her plans for the future." Aubrey says.

"It's ok Chloe. I'll be ok. I'll be back in a few minutes, ok?" I ask Chloe.

"Ok." Chloe says. Aubrey and I exit the apartment and make our way to the grassy area in front of the apartment.

"What do you..." Before I can finish my sentence, Aubrey rears back and punches me in the lip. I collapse to the ground. Aubrey kicks me between the legs and I let out a groan. My hands immediately shoot to my injured groin.

"You're such an idiot Beca. What...how...how did this happen hah? How did this happen?" Aubrey yells at me.

"I...I don't know. I...I put on a condom. I...I guess one of them broke or something. I...I don't know. Fuck! Why...why did you punch me...in the lip and...and kick me in the nuts?" I ask Aubrey.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I'm just...I'm sorry." Aubrey says. She walks over to me.

"Come on. Let's go see if the results are back yet." Aubrey says.

"O...ok." I mumble. Aubrey helps me to my feat, and the both of us make our way back to the apartment. Once inside the apartment, I remove my pajama shirt, and place it on my lip. My lip is bleeding.

"I'm going to go get you some ice for your nuts and lip." Aubrey says.

"Thanks." I say angrily.

"I'm sorry." Aubrey says. She makes her way into the kitchen. I take off my pajama pants and sit down on the couch.

"Beca baby...I'm...oh my god. What happened to your lip baby? And why did you take your pants off?" Chloe asks me. She walks over to the couch and sits down next to me.

"Aubrey...Aubrey punched me in the lip, and...and then...and then she kicked me in the nuts." I say.

"She did what?" Chloe yells.

"Chloe...baby girl. I'm sorry. I was just...I was mad. I'm sorry that I hit and kicked Beca. It will never happen again. I'm sorry." Aubrey says.

"It's...it's ok. You'll be happy to know that I am not pregnant. The test was negative." Chloe says.

"Oh thank god." I say.

"Thank god. I...wow. That...that was...I...wow. I'm really happy that you're not pregnant." Aubrey says.

"Me too. I'm going to go get you some ice for your..." Before Chloe can finish her sentence, Aubrey interrupts her.

"I already got some." Aubrey says. Aubrey walks over to the couch and hands me two bags of ice. Chloe takes one and sets it down next to her. I set the bag of ice down on the floor in front of the couch.

"Can...can I have a look at your...you junk? I want to make sure nothings bleeding...or...or swollen." Chloe says. I set my shirt down, and lift my hips, and pull my boxer briefs down to my knees.

"Oh wow. I'm jealous." Aubrey says.

"What? Why?" I ask Aubrey.

"You're bigger than me. I'm only like, six and a half inches when...when I'm hard. Judging by the length of your penis when soft, I would say that you're roughly eight inches when your erect. Am I right?" Aubrey asks me. I shake my head yes and turn my head away from Aubrey.

"Are...are you blushing?" Aubrey asks me.

"No. Ow!" I yell. Chloe pressed down my left testicle, and it hurt really, really, really bad.

"Sorry. Your testicles are swollen; but I don't think anythings ruptured. We should have a doctor look at them though. Maybe when I go to the health center to get a prescription for birth control, you can ask the doctor to take a look at your...you know. Anyways, you can pull up your boxers if you want." Chloe says. I pull my boxer briefs up and let out a groan.

"Lay down." Chloe says.

"Ok." I mumble. Chloe stands up and I lay down and Chloe places a bag of ice on my groin area, and then she places the other bag of ice on my face.

"Ahhhhhhhh, so nice." I mumble.

"I'm going to go get some clothes and your backpack from your dorm room. I'll be back in a few minutes, ok?" Aubrey asks me.

"K. My special underwear are in a bag under my bed, and my clothes are in the closet. Oh, and I have intro to philosophy, math, biology, and writing 109 today." I say.

"Ok. I'll be back in a few minutes. Actually, I'll be back in like, an hour. I'm going to go buy us some bagels and coffee from the student union, after I grab Beca some clothes. Tootles." Aubrey says as she exits the apartment.

"I...I was so, so, so scared baby. I...I was almost certain that I was pregnant. I'm just...I'm relieved that I'm not pregnant. You know?" Chloe asks me.

"I know. I was scared too. It's almost like a wake up call, you know? We need to be more responsible." I say.

"Yeah. That's why I'm going to go on the pill. We'll continue to use condoms though, until the pill takes effect. **(A.N. Does that make sense?) **After you take the condom off, do you think you could inspect it? Like, you know...make sure there isn't any holes in it? I know it sounds kind of gross; but I really, really, really don't want to get pregnant. If there is a hole in the condom, tell me, and I'll go to the pharmacy down the street and buy a Plan B pill." Chloe says.

"K." I mumble.

"I'm going to schedule an appointment with the school physician as soon as the office opens at 9:00, ok?" Chloe asks me.

"Ok. Can I go to sleep now? My head hurts." I mumble.

"Yeah, you can go to sleep. I'll take the ice off of you in a few minutes." Chloe says.

"K." I mumble. A couple of minutes later, I drift to sleep.

**A Little Over An Hour Later...7:05 AM**

I awaken to the sound of someone calling my name. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I slowly sit up and let out a groan.

"Oh fuck. Why...why does my feel like someone ran over it with a truck?" I ask Chloe.

"Aubrey punched you, remember?" Chloe asks me. I shake my head no and let out a groan. I lie back down and put my hands on my head.

"My god...make it stop. Hurts so bad." I moan out.

"Aubrey!" Chloe yells.

"Nooooooooooooo." I whine out.

"Sorry baby." Chloe whispers to me. Aubrey walks into the room.

"What's going on? Why are you yelling?" Aubrey asks Chloe.

"To loud. Hurts. Loud." I mumble.

"Beca's hurt." Chloe says.

"The health center just opened, we should take her down there, and get her checked out." Aubrey suggests.

"Good idea. Help me put her pajama pants on her. Oh, and, can you go get a shirt out of my closet please?" Chloe asks Aubrey.

**A Little Over Four Hours Later...11:25 AM**

The doctor at the health center took a look at me, and sent me to the hospital. Luckily, the hospital is roughly 10 blocks away from the college, so it only took Aubrey 5 minutes to drive us there. Once at the hospital, Aubrey made sure Chloe and I were situated in the waiting room, before she quickly apologized again for hurting me, and left the ER. After waiting for a few minutes in the waiting room, a nurse called my name, and I stood up and followed her to an exam room. A doctor entered the exam room a few minutes later, examined me, and determined that I needed a head CT, so, with the help of a couple of nurses, she transfered me to a wheelchair and wheeled me to the CT room. Long story short, the head CT relieved that my brain was slightly swollen. She admitted me, (With the help of the two nurses from earlier, she changed me into a hospital gown. She was very professional. Even when she saw that I have a penis and testicles.) started an IV, gave me pain medicine and some medicine to reduce the swelling in my brain, and inserted a catheter into my bladder.

Now, I'm laying in a hospital bed. My eyes are closed and a ton of thoughts are running through my head. _Why...why did I forgive her so easily? I...I shouldn't have forgiven Aubrey for hitting me. She...she could have killed me. She could have killed me. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god._

"Chloe...I...I need Chloe. Can...can you go...go get Chloe for me please?" I ask the nurse. Chloe doesn't know it yet; but roughly a week after we started dating, I went down to my attorney's office, and made Chloe my power of attorney. If anything happens to me, she's the one that gets to make decisions regarding my health care.

"Who's Chloe?" The nurse asks me.

"She's my girlfriend." I say.

"Ok. What does she look like?" The nurse asks me.

"She...um...she...she has red hair, and...and blue eyes." I say.

"Ok. I'll go get her for you." The nurse says.

"Thank you sir." I say.

"You're welcome." The nurse says.

**A Few Minutes Later...11:31 PM**

"Oh my god Beca. Are...are you ok baby? They...they didn't...they didn't...no...no one came and...no one came and told me what was wrong with you. I...I was scared. So scared. Are you ok? What's going on? Are..." Before Chloe can finish her sentence, I interrupt her.

"My...my brain is swollen. The...the doctor gave me some medicine to reduce the swelling, and...and she...she gave me some pain medicine, and she...she shoved a tube up my dick, and...and it hurt. God damn it. Why...I...I don't understand why Aubrey hit me. I...was...was she mad? Or...I don't understand." I mumble.

"I...I think she was mad, because...because she thought...she thought that you had gotten me pregnant. I don't...I don't know. She's never hit anyone before. I don't know why she hit you. The...the more and more I think about it, the agrier I get. I probably shouldn't have forgiven her so easily; but I...fuck...I don't know. Can...can we not talk about Aubrey right now?" Chloe asks me.

"Sure. Can I tell you something?" I ask Chloe.

"Sure." Chloe says.

"Roughly...roughly a week after we got together, I went to see my attorney, and...and long story short, you're my power of attorney." I say.

**A.N. What will Chloe have to say about Beca making her power of attorney? You'll have to wait and see. **


End file.
